Could it be that We're not Fighting?
by jiapryor
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Two different souls. Percy submits to Annabeth's controlling and abusive ways. "Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you... I won't live to see another day; I swear it's true." -PERCY POV- -OOC characters-


**SONG-FIC. First one... I hope I pulled it off! I used a different interpretation of the song (which I don't own). It's _Percabeth_. _Percy's perspective_ where Annabeth is the person he is referring to. Enjoy.

* * *

**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
_

We're not fighting anymore. Now, it's just you constantly physically abusing me for your own sadistic pleasure. I know it's not my fault that you're doing this to me. I just can't comprehend why you'd do this to me. You're my best friend. Life's this twisted game where the winner always comes out on top. In life, you're not the victor, and it's slowly killing you. What you do to yourself… it isn't my fault. Though you constantly place the blame on me, I know that you're hiding inside of the external shell that you've created for yourself. And now, the only way to win is to make others feel like they're beneath you.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

You've fallen. _Hard_. Every day, the stress you put on yourself catches up to you. And while you're letting _your_ frustrations with _yourself_ out on _me_, you're falling. It may not be physically, but nonetheless, you're spiraling down into the pit of Tartarus. I'm falling with you. The same rules may not apply to my situation, but at least I can admit it. 

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
You're impossible to find  
_

Metaphorically speaking, I'm dead. You've killed me countless times, but by the grace of the Gods, I've been resurrected to endure all of the shit you put me through. You've created a hole for yourself, but you're buried so deep, I can't find you. I search for the real you, but you're unable to be found. I've given up hope. Strangely enough, without you here, life is hard. It's so difficult to have to live without you; I'm dependant upon you. I can't live without you.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I__ have loved you from the start  
_

As the youngest out of our trio, everybody assumed that I was the stronger, more levelheaded demigod just because of who my father was. You silently agreed with them, nodding your head every time the subject was brought up. The blatant truth that stood out but everybody was so fucking oblivious to see: I wasn't strong. I always put up the façade of being strong, but it was like a cheap magic trick. After a while, it would slowly fall apart at the seams of the thread. I didn't want everybody to think so high of me. I didn't want all of these expectations set for me. I didn't want any of it. But look where I am now. I'm a weakling now, and you've taken advantage of my true self. I did love you from the start. We were best friends. How do you _not_ love each other?

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

You constantly tell me how I'm no good and just a filthy piece of shit. One day, you'll reminisce on one of these days and regret what you said. Talk is cheap. It's the most non expensive thing out there because it's absolutely liberated from the trap revenue has created. During those forlorn nights of reminiscing, you need to remember me, even if I'm gone. It'll all be your fault if you kill me. No one will ever be able to exculpate you because the guilt will be internally withheld.

* * *

**Hmmmm... did you like? _I'm really looking for constructive criticism, so if you would, I would really be extremely grateful._ Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
